


Penguins of Madagascar Fanfiction (2016)

by JustYourLuck



Category: Madagascar - Fandom, Penguins of Madagascar, PoM - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bite Kink?, Chains, F/M, Fighting, Hans Is a Dirty Lil Shit, Happy Ending, It is a little dirty, Kinks, Kissing, Let me know if you still like PoM stuff, M/M, Maybe Don't Read This Around Family, PoM - Freeform, Rape, ill add more tags later, it's not that bad, lord help me, please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourLuck/pseuds/JustYourLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipper comes back from a solo mission... Everyone's worried and for good reason.</p><p>(Let me know I'f you're writing PoM stuff and I'll check it out!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HQ Home

Skipper sighed entering the _penguin_ _HQ_ that was under a seemingly normal house, he had just returned from a solo mission that hadn't gone to well.

_No._

That was an understatement. Skipper had been through a lot of shit in his life and although this wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened he wouldn't be sleeping all to well for awhile.

What had happened?

Well to put it simply, he was given a mission to stop his enemy Hans... Who he had later found out was working with Savio, a well known cannibal that people thought could never be caught... Of course Skipper was given the all important job of catching him... and his cult following... Skipper had been overwhelmed as he had been unarmed and overpowered... Not to mention drugged.

After that it had gotten worse, from seeing Savio eat people alive to almost being raped by Hans... Skipper had been expecting to get bitten by Savio... But Hans? Well to be honest he expected that too. But it was still horrible. Skipper would have pushed the Dane off, fuck he new he wanted to but the agent had been tied up and was sleep deprived so that wasn't exactly an option... And it had been like that for a week and a half.

Until Skipper convinced Hans he'd...Do things with him that made Skipper sick just thinking about it if he untied him. Hans had believed him and after seeing the lust in Hans' eyes Skipper had punched the crazy Dane right in the gut.

So now Skipper was home, at four in the morning, with cuts on his face and arms, bruises everywhere else with hickeys mostly on his neck with a few on his arms... He had been patched up pretty well... The various stab wounds and patched up gun wounds didn't hurt as much as they had before.

Saying that he was almost raped was an understatement and Skipper knew that. He didn't want to admit it, he wasn't going to cry about it or anything... He was just pissed off.

Skipper sighed.

He had finished changing into more comfortable (and less bloody) clothes. He didn't care that his neck and arms were visible because frankly he was too tired to give a shit.

Skipper walked to the corridor their rooms were in, their rooms were across from each other, their were two rooms that were decently sized. Kowalski and Rico shared the room on the left and Skipper and Private had the room on the right.

Skipper knew his men had worried.

It made him feel a little better, it would help him sleep a little easier knowing his team was with him.

_No._

Skipper wouldn't sleep.

He was in bed lying down, but he didn't want to sleep.

After all he hadn't completed his original mission,

after the organisation discovered Savio was involved the cannibal had become a priority.

He got Savio, he was proud of that.

However he hadn't got Hans, he had gotten away... Skipper wasn't going to sleep until he found him.

Well that's what he thought anyway, the sleepless nights had caught up with him and the captain had passed out against his will.

All his thoughts disappeared as he entered his dreams, except they weren't dreams

_they were horrible nightmares..._

_That had already come true..._


	2. Enter Private, Rico and Kowalski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't explain this but what ever

Private woke up to the sound of snoring, of course Skipper was snoring... Wait! Private jumped out of bed his heart beating with joy until he saw the older man. Private let out a silent gasp before darting out into the room across from his "K'walski! Rico! Skippahs back!" As soon as he had said their leaders name they had sat up happily until they saw Privates face. The young boy looked scared. "Private? What happened?" Kowalski let the younger boy pull him out of the room, Rico quickly walking behind them his eyes full of concern. When the boys had walked into the room Skipper was no where to be seen "H-he was just here." Private looked at the bed in disbelief." Rico patted Privates back "Relax Private, Skippers probably taking a shower, good news is he's back!" Private smiled a little "Okay! I guess I'll make some breakfast then!" Private ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

Skipper had just gotten out of the shower, the bathroom itself was in the style of a gym changing room you'd see in some sort of school. Skipper was glad to have showered it had woken him up... Well as awake as someone could be if they hadn't slept for days and had two hours of sleep to their name.

Skipper had put on his camouflage trousers when Rico and Kowalski busted into the room "Skip-Oh." Kowalski froze once he saw Skippers upper half (he hadn't put on a top yet) "Hey Rico, hey Kowalski." Skipper tried to say casually, hiding the fear in his voice quiet well "D'on' 'ey 'walski 'n 'ico 's" _(Don't hey Kowalski and Rico us)_ Rico raged "'ure 'urt!" Rico continued "Yea but I've been hurt before." Skipper replied casually reaching for his shirt that Kowalski was clutching onto "Skipper?" He looked at his leader "What happened?!? You were gone for over a week! You said it would be two days at most!" Skipper looked down "Yeah sorry about that something came up. Hans got away but that's not important right now." Skipper seemed to wince at Hans' name "Savio was working with the Dane and he had a couple hundred followers."

Kowalski's eyes widened while Rico looked confused "Long story short, I kinda got overwhelmed and well." Skipper paused "Yea long story short Savio has been taken down by yours truly." Rico patted Skipper on the back only to notice whip marks down along his back "'ure ok?" Rico looked Skipper dead in the eye.

"I'll be fine." Skipper walked passed the two men grabbing his shirt out of Kowalski's hands.

Seeing the full view of Skippers back could only make them wonder what had happened... They weren't sure if they wanted to know.

* * *

"Skipper!" Private jumped when he saw his leader standing beside him "What you making there Private?" he asked with a smirk "Oh! I'm making a lovely little soup I saw on the telly Skippah!" Private replied cheerfully "Its actually just about done! Would you like some Skippah?" Private had a hopeful look in his eye "Well sure why not Private, how about you go get the others and we can all eat and watch something on the tv." Skipper chuckled as Private squealed and ran off to find his other teammates "Sweat oblivious little Private..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

The four agents had settled down, each with their own bowl of soup. They were all on a black couch that had one colourful knitted pillow that had the phrase 'Never swim alone' embroidered onto it. Kowalski had sat down on the left side of the couch, Rico was on the right end, Skipper had sat beside Rico and Private who was also beside the scientist.

"Alright boys, what are we going to watch? Kowalski options."

"The Lunicorns!!! Oh Skippah ppllleeeaasseeee!!! They have a new movie and-"Private was interrupted by Rico slamming an action movie in Skippers face "NINJA NINJA NINJA!!!" he was visibly shaking "KABOOM!!!" Rico jumped up imitating a scene from the trailer "O' re mmmiiinnnneeeee!!!" Rico acted evil "KKAAABBBOOOMMM-" Rico went silent once he saw Skippers face, there was a hint of... something Rico had never seen in Skippers eyes before... _Fear?_

Skipper shook is head and cleared his throat "Private made the soup Private go ahead and turn on your... umm Lunicorns?" Skipper couldn't think straight, that much was obvious. "Yay!!! Thank you Skippah!!!" Private bounced with joy, quickly turning on the movie.

Kowalski would have complained that he hadn't been asked for options and didn't get a chance to speak but right now he was more focused on Skipper, who seemed tense.

_Wait a second, those aren't normal bruises those are hickeys!_

Kowalski silently gasped "Well men, I'm hitting the hay. Since I just got back tomorrow you can rest up." Skipper excused himself.

* * *

Once Skipper had gotten to his room his breathing was out of control as the memories overtook him...

_"Hans you crazy Dane untie me this instant!"_

_"Oh Skippa what fun would that be?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you help me with how to write how Rico, Hans and Private speak because I'm not sure! :P


	3. Skans (Smutty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel dirty... Someone get me a bible...

"Hans you crazy Dane untie me this instant!" "Oh Skippa what fun would that be?" Hans purred shutting the door behind him. Skipper took a deep breath as an attempt to calm his nerves "I don't give a shit if you think its fun or not, untie me and I might not shoot you strait away." Skipper pulled at the chain locking his hands behind his back, he noticed the chain was attached to the floor "Skippa you are I no place to be making demands. Your good looks wont get you out of this one~"

Hans walked over to Skipper, a light smirk on his face "Fuck. You." Skipper looked Hans straight in the eyes.

Hans chuckled "Your words hurt Skippa... But I must admit, they also turn me on~" Skipper growled "Where's Savio." Skipper didn't phrase it as a question.

"Another demand Skippa?" Hans pushed Skipper against a nearby wall "You sure are stubborn."

"Tell me where Savio is."

"No."

"I don't have time for your shit. I have a mission."

"I thought I was your mission!" Hans seemed generally insulted

"Missions change, your not a priority."

Hans looked pissed, forcefully he slammed his lips onto Skippers, who's eyes went wide and he immediately tried to push Hans off but without his hands it was almost impossible.

After a minute Hans pulled away, a twisted look on his face "The fuck! You freak!" Skipper immediately kneed Hans in the stomach, Skipper winced when he heard a laugh

"Oh Skippa~" Hans moved his mouth near Skippers neck "Your going to regret that~"

Hans bit down on Skippers neck.

* * *

Skipper screamed in pain.

"Skipper, its just me..." The scientist had pulled Skipper into a hug.

"Skipper, calm down... Focus on your breathing."

"Kowalski..." Skipper gasped between breaths "I'm here." Was the reply he got.

"S-skippah?"

Skipper panicked, separating himself from Kowalski who was now looking at Rico, he had been standing beside Private by the door since Skipper had screamed.

"Private, god I'm sorry I-" He was cut off by Private running at him in tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Skipper kept whispering "Skipper..." Kowalski began "I'll tell you what happened."

"Skippah?" Private looked at his leader with concern "I'll tell you tomorrow." Skipper pushed Private back "For now go some sleep." Skipper gave Rico and Kowalski a look that told them that they wouldn't be sleeping.

_After all this isn't something Private should worry about..._

* * *

Private had passed out about two hours ago.

Rico, Kowalski and Skipper had just sat down.

"Ok... Here goes nothing..."


	4. This Chapter Killed My Brain

Skipper took a deep breath "Ok so I was given the solo mission to track down and detain Hans." Skipper waited for them to nod before continuing "Well as you know Hans and I have a history so it was pretty easy to track him down." Kowalski nodded along with Rico making a joke about how little he new about the history, they just new their was one.

"Well Hans had been working with Savio, he had a couple hundred followers, most armed and no doubt deadly." They nodded "Anyway so I told HQ and they told me to attack and take Savio down strait away. Since he has a habit of disappearing for months at a time... Sometimes years." Rico spoke lowly "Kaboom?" Skipper nodded "I had killed a lot of his back up but... When I got to Savio, someone probably Hans snuck up and drugged me." Skipper stated leaning back on his chair "So I woke up in a white room with my hands chained behind my back with those chains attached to the floor." Skipper closed his eyes and sat up straight "The place wasn't very comfortable and with cannibals walking by every five minutes I didn't sleep all that much, sure I past out around twice I think..." Skipper kept his eyes closed pretending the neither Kowalski nor Rico was there "Savio, he'd bring in food... What he called food, it was just dead people in a bowl so yeah doesn't really compare all that well to the soup Private made." Skipper chuckled a soft bit, it felt forced...

"What'd you eat there."

Skipper thought for a moment, he hadn't thought much about food during the mission.

Skipper guessed his captures hadn't thought about feeding him.

"Nothing actually, now that I think about it."

Kowalski was surprised, he wasn't surprised he hadn't been fed, he was surprised that he hadn't thought of it sooner "Take off your top we need to check your wounds." Skipper was surprised at how serious Kowalski was acting "That wont be needed Kowalski. I've already had them looked at." Skipper lied "By wo?" Skipper groaned "I looked at them.

Skipper open his eyes, much more concerned ones met his gaze. A groan escaped the leader as he looked away from his teammates, reluctantly pulling off his top "Fine go ahead." He sighed as both Kowalski and Rico wasted absolutely no time whatsoever checking various cuts and bruises visible Skippers body.

Skipper took a deep breath, continuing his story as Rico began fixing his wounds and Kowalski began addressing the multiple bruises along his neck.

"Anyway-" Skipper winced before hearing Rico say sorry as he re-stitched a wound

"Savio was pissed that I killed a bunch of his 'friends' so pissed he couldn't talk or stay in the same room as me, it was a tactical choice as from what I saw the cannibal has a love for explaining his evil plans." Skippers face turned grim "Lucky for me Hans didn't have that problem." Sour sarcasm in his tone.

Skipper had sighed "Hans has big plans, I couldn't get much info out of Hans but what I did get out of him makes me think he's planning something big." Skipper smirked "I can feel it in my gut, and my guts never wrong." Skipper coughed before clearing his throat "Hans isn't going to kill me, or at least he seems to want to keep me locked up like a..." Skipper rubbed his eyes trying to think of a suitable word, his teammates beating him to it

"Hostage", "Trophy", "Prisoner", "Captive"

"You get the idea, oh and the bruises? There hickeys from." Skipper took a deep breath

"The hickeys are from Hans and I's multiple nights together." He closed his eyes, hearing there gasps.

Rico growled mumbling threats for Hans as if they were promises, mainly because they were.

It was a promise for pain.

"I'm going to call it a night, you should too." Skipper stood up picking up his shirt "Oh and men, keep this to yourselves, everything I just said is classified, this means no telling anyone... Especially Private."

Both men agreed, still in shock that Skipper...

Their leader,

arguably the toughest member of the team,

definatly the most experienced...

Had been _raped_.

 


	5. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this story is back in full swing! Had a small problem and a busy few weeks but I'm back <3 so happy you're reading this thank you I feel proud that this is readable!!!

Both men had agreed not to tell Private what had happened, Private honestly didn't need to know. He knew people could get hurt.

_But not like that._

He knew about sex, I mean giving him the talk _was_ insanely awkward with Rico being to rude, Skipper not being able to stop stuttering every time he saw Private looking at him with full focus and Kowalski talking with such a wide vocabulary that it made the other two question if the scientist knew himself. At the end Private knew what it was the point is he never knew it could be _forced_.

Or at least he never considered it, half the time everyone wondered what a kid like that was doing on a team like this one. But Private had earned his place a valued team member.

But it was best not to tell him.

So in order to keep it from him the team opted to leave him out of the 'Hans' mission and instead have him do something else,

"What? but Skippah!" "You heard me." "I wanna go on the group mission two!" "I have a more important mission for you Private, its so important. I just want to know if you can handle it." "Of course Skippah but-" "I knew you could, now-" "Skippah!" "the mission,"

Private sighed, knowing there would be no way of going on the mission.

"Relax Private, I just need you to mind the base and um... Clean it up for inspection! Yea that's it." Skipper looked around awkwardly "Place is filthy."

Private sighed again, looking around at the near spotless base.

"Sure Skippah..." "Ok good! We'll be gone for at most a week, if we're gone for longer one of us will come back." "A we-" "Feel free to call! Rico cooked up some smacks for you to eat or you can cook for yourself but no adding love to your food I don't want you to go soft while we're gone, you got that Private?"

"Aye aye Skippah!" Private saluted, fixing his posture for a moment "But I think I should go help-" Private went quiet once he noticed Skipper holding a Lunicorns dvd that he had picked up from a small nearby shop "You know what I'll just stay here."

"Good." Skipper patted Privates head "We'll be leaving in a day or two if we can find out where we're going."

* * *

Private wasn't going on this mission, that was relief.

Skipper desperately wanted to do this mission alone but both Rico and Kowalski insisted on coming along and with good reason. Its not that Skipper didn't like having his team with him, its great having a team but he was just worried. Ever since he'd gotten back he had been even more paranoid than normal.

Hans seemed to have a plan, what Hans wants is something else entirely. Something Skipper isn't going to let Hans get.

Kowalski and Rico hadn't wanted Skipper to go on the mission, his little freak out had made them worry about his health mentally and anyone who looked at Skipper could see that he wasn't physically at his best either with multiple wounds just about everywhere you looked but Skipper didn't even want Rico and Kowalski to go with him so there was no way they were going in alone.

Plus no one knew Hans like Skipper, they both had a way of knowing what the other was going to do they could read each others facial expressions, their movements, their voice and exactly what they say. They could read each other.

It made Skipper sick.

Hans had always liked that he could tell what Skipper was thinking, Skipper hadn't liked it then and certainly hated it now.

Hans made Skipper sick.

"Skipper, I've been trying to locate Hans." Kowalski was typing on his self improved tablet "But he's almost untrack able."

Of course "He's not going to be found until he wants to be found so spend you time buffing defences, I don't want Hans sneaking in here and stealing something or poisoning our food or something." Skipper fiddled with a few papers on the desk "Right Skipper." Kowalski was quick to leave the room, obviously rushing off to his lab.

Rico gave the scientist a quick smile before walking into the office, the most hated room in the entire base.

Skipper especially hated the room, having not liked the idea of having a desk or doing paper work but it was necessary to get in contact with other agents and keep a track of missions.

Rico watched as Skipper continued to mess around with a few documents.

Rico pretended not to notice how Skipper hadn't made eye contact with him and Kowalski ever since he told them he was...

Ever since he told them what Hans did.

"Yes Rico?" Skipper mumbled, eyes moving around the room never landing on Rico "d'e find 'im yet?"

_Did we find him yet?_

"Kowalski hasn't tracked him down yet, I have a plan though so no need to freak out." Skipper let out a soft chuckle "Bastard wont know what hit him." Skipper grumbled "Eh no c'rsin'!" Rico screeched "Sorry, sorry." Skipper raised his hands in defence.

Rico tried not to notice the scars on his hands, left over from bite marks that had previously penetrated the skin.

"Anyway..." Skipper lowered his voice "I'm gonna have to make a call so you better go pack some explosives or something." 

* * *

Rico walked out of the room, listening to the light sound of ringing coming from the office, and the pacing foot steps of his leader.

With a sigh Rico threw himself onto the couch, stretching into a comfortable position before turning to see the tv.

_'We should be nice to everyone because friendship always comes out on top. Friends never hurt each other, if you're friends with everyone no one will get hurt!'_

Of course Private was watching the Lunicorns "Oh! Princess Selfrespectra you're so wise!" Private squeaked, Rico let out a soft chuckle before dozing off.

Private stared at the screen, eyes bright and full of interest.

He couldn't help but be grateful to Skipper for buying him a DVD version with season one through five of The Lunicorns, especially since all three other men hated the show for how little violence was in the show. That was also the reason Private liked the show so much, other than the compelling characters and beautifully simplistic design.

Still it was generous and while not out of character, usually Private would have achieved something in order to get such a reward.

_Why would Skipper give me this unless-_

Well Skipper had been gone for awhile and Private had been worried so maybe it was to say sorry?

But he didn't need too, it wasn't his fault that Savio and Hans...

_Hans._

Of course, Hans escaped and Skipper and him are enemies so Skipper would want to go after him.

_Why not bring you?_

Hans did  try and take over the base before so maybe since Kowalski has added new security protocols maybe Skipper wanted him to protect the base? _Why not tell him-_ Skipper wouldn't want Private to worry.   
_Skipper would mention it, wouldn't it be a little stupid not too?_

Well yes, but Skippers been through a lot so-

Private could do this.

He'd prove to Skipper that he could protect the base from Hans.

Maybe he'd even get season six through ten as a prize.


End file.
